


starlight

by frosmxths



Series: (dis)connect [6]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths
Summary: “you’re here” stars in his eyes—stars dongju can reach, touch, kiss— “you’re my warmth, and you’re here”
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: (dis)connect [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761502
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this last month when i was having a kinda. weird? rough? time. its a drabble and so very short but i quite like it still, so here you go

“did you know” seoho’s voice carries through the night air like a soft melody—reaches dongju’s ears kind, a touch of wind that pushes back messy black hair and makes dongju smile.

“did i know” and dongju’s got his eyes closed, back against the wall and head on seoho’s shoulder. his hands are fallen on his lap, on the floor they’re sitting on, still as he breathes in and out—feels the touch of wind against his senses, thoughts—

“i forgot” lilted with laughter—it makes dongju laugh, too, hair tickling at his eyes and seoho’s cheek. “sorry”

“forgiven” dongju blinks his eyes open, moves his hand so it’s over seoho’s—cold of seoho’s skin making dongju grip just a little firmer, lips pursed as he frowns. “you’re really cold, though”

“am i” seoho blinks at him with a smile, dongju lifts his face—still frowning, still worried.

“yeah” and dongju intertwines their fingers—brings his other hand to wrap around their held hands—around seoho, sharing warmth and thoughts that spill spill spill out starry eyes. “you’ll get sick”

“don’t wanna go inside, though” quieter voice, starlight in his eyes as he bumps his forehead against dongju’s, smile still in place even if just a little sad—just a little weak. “inside’s dark”

“outsides dark, too” warm breaths on seoho’s skin—the brush of lips as dongju speaks, long eyelashes a ghost of touch on seoho’s skin. “outside doesn’t have warmth, either” and a pout—one that touches seoho’s lips in a kiss, a fleeting fleeting shooting star.

“outside’s fine” and another kiss—and cold air to dongju’s skin and hair—and lips that brush against his cheek, lips again— “outside’s warm”

“it’s not—” seoho shushes dongju with a little laugh, his free hand cold to dongju’s face—touch as tender as it is cold, touch as bright as twinkling light overhead.

“you’re here” stars in his eyes—stars dongju can reach, touch, kiss— “you’re my warmth, and you’re here”

a laugh—something that mixes in the air, just like that, lost in its direction and lost in its origin—a laugh that reaches the sky and goes, one with the stars—

a laugh, a second—dongju’s hands holding seoho’s, dongju’s lips warm on seoho’s—a weak breeze that seems to bring them closer, still—

“so corny” and dongju falls to seoho’s neck again—face hidden away against cold cold cold— “even though you’re the sun yourself” a whisper that brings warmth to seoho’s face, the tip of his fingers (brings a little fire, a little star—something that burns at the corners of his eyes, stream that overflows like melting stardust).

“am i” seoho’s face nuzzling against dongju’s hair, his hand in soft soft locks—

“you’re the sun” a kiss to seoho’s neck, a kiss to streams of stardust that drip and spill from seoho’s eyes. “you’re my light, and i’m like the moon” a kiss to his lips again, a kiss to silent tears reflecting off the night.

i’m here thanks to your light.

(dongju doesn’t say it. doesn’t say anything else—only brings himself closer and closer still—only kisses seoho until the world turns to nothing, turns to the ghost of their worries under a starry night sky.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths)


End file.
